


Learning Curve

by F1_rabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Tame Racing Drivers, Doubles of Every Character, M/M, Platonic Romance, Puppy Piles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: The Riders decide to go out for ice cream. The only problem - none of them know how to drive a car.





	Learning Curve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Born In Captivity- Ineligible to Release (Jashasedai)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jashasedai/gifts).



> Thank you so much for stepping in as a pinch hitter for the fic exchange! You're a star ⭐
> 
> Also, thanks to theianitor for ideas and helping to push the inspiration faeries in the right direction!

Pol rushed to the garage the second that he heard the bang, stumbling over his own feet when he saw the Riders in the car, and he ended up kneeling by the driver’s side window.

His heart rate slowed when he saw that Polyccio, Laser, and Mackenzie were unharmed, but that still didn’t explain how the car had driven into the garage wall.

[What happened?] Pol’s hands were trembling as gestured.

[The engine was unhappy.] Polyccio spluttered, like an engine dying, and Pol understood.

He’d stalled the car, but that didn’t explain what they were doing trying to drive it in the first place.

[Why didn’t you take the bikes?] Pol pointed at the motorbikes crowding the other side of the garage, all lovingly cared for as though they were an extension of their own bodies.

[Aleix told us not to race on the human roads.] Laser smiled, an eerie mirror of Aleix’s grin.

Pol snorted in laughter, all attempts to convince the Racing Riders to obey the legal speed limits had failed, and he wasn’t surprised. They were born to race.

[Where were you going?]

Their back garden was the dirt track, and the Riders had everything they wanted in the house.

[We wanted ice cream.] Polyccio hung his head, but Pol reached out slowly, tilting his head up so that he could look into his eyes.

[I’ll take you to get ice cream.] Pol smiled, slowly opening the car door as Polyccio climbed into the back seat, ignoring the perfectly good door that he could have used.

Pol slid into the driver’s seat, his passengers all softly revving with excitement as he buckled his seatbelt.

*

Later that night, Pol breathed in the smell of petrol as the sound of bikes racing furiously around their own private dirt track vibrated through his soul, and even though he couldn’t see them, he could feel Polyccio’s happiness at being in the lead.

Cal’s booming laugh announced his arrival, and Pol turned just in time to see Cal diving in for a hug with such force that both of them ended up rolling around in the dirt as Aleix joined in.

They were a tangle of limbs, all laughing as Pol luxuriated in the feeling of closeness, enjoying every second that he got to be close to the ones that he loved.

Pol rolled to the bottom of the hill, the smell of earth filling his nostrils, and jeans were filthy when they finally sat up, all of them laughing as Aleix shuffled down the hill so that he could sit behind him. Not wanting to be left out, Cal draped himself over Pol’s lap as Pol stroked his hair, and for a moment he could have sworn that it was Mackenzie cuddled in from the soft revving sounds that Cal was making.

There was silence for a brief moment, their Racing Riders about to start another race, and Pol couldn’t keep his thoughts quiet any longer.

“I think we should teach the guys to drive.”

“They don’t want to race cars, only bikes.” Cal gave Pol’s knee a squeeze, and Pol started stroking his hair again.

“I don’t want them to race cars.” Pol made a sound like gears grating, his frustration clear. “I want the guys to drive them, slowly, on the roads.”

“Why?”

“This morning they crashed the car into the garage wall, because they wanted to go out and get ice cream.” Pol looked back over his shoulder, Aleix’s lips were set in a scowl, and he leant back against him, resting his head on his shoulder.

Cal chuckled, but he stopped when Aleix gave him a not-so playful shove with his foot.

“Were they hurt?” Aleix leant round so that he could look Pol in the eyes, worry written all over his face.

“No, and apart from a couple of scrapes on the bumper, the car was undamaged.”

“Why didn’t they ask us to drive them?” Aleix sighed, lying back on the grass as Cal moved symbiotically, cuddling in against his chest.

Pol shivered as the cool air stung his back, making him feel the loss of Aleix’s warm body, and he lay out next to Aleix, curling in under his arm.

“They want to be independent.”

Aleix nodded, the sadness heavy in his eyes, and even though Pol didn’t have a telepathic link to him like he did Polyccio, he knew what he was feeling.

He wasn’t ready for his Racing Rider to be out in the world alone.

“It’ll be okay, I promise.” Cal stroked Aleix’s stomach, calming him as he relaxed into touch.

“Pinky promise?” Aleix held out his little finger, grinning as Cal and Pol both took it.

“Pinky promise.” Pol giggled, his smile turning into a yawn as he stretched out, getting comfy curled around Aleix, his pinky still wrapped around Cal’s.

The sound of engines faded, the Riders all rushing to get out of their racing gear, and they piled in on top of them without hesitation, gravitating towards their human matches.

Cal freed his hands so that he could quickly sign, [Tomorrow, I will teach you to drive,] and the Riders revved as one, the noise vibrating through them all, sharing their happiness.

They slept as a tangled heap of limbs, unable to tell them apart, the cool night air no match for the warmth of six happy beings curled around each other.

***

The Riders were up early, all revving with excitement, and Pol rubbed at his eyes before remembering that they were covered in dirt.

Cal snored in time with Aleix, his head rising and falling as Aleix breathed, but the Riders didn’t want to wait for their very first driving lesson.

Mackenzie leant in next to Cal’s ear before roaring like a car warming up for a drag race, and Cal’s eyes flew open, scanning for danger as he clutched at his heart.

“You frightened me,” Cal said, signing it so that the Riders could understand him, and Mackenzie stuck his tongue out, a strangely human gesture that he must have copied from Cal.

[Who wants to go first?] Pol smiled, already able to sense Polyccio’s excitement.

Polyccio sprinted towards the car, the rest of them struggling to keep up as he bolted into the garage, and he was strapped into the driver’s seat before Cal could get there.

[First, I have to show you how to drive.] Cal signed slowly, as though he was expecting him to disagree, but he slid into the passenger’s seat without a sound.

Everyone else piled into the back, Pol half-draped over Aleix and Laser as Mackenzie did the same.

It was a spacious car, but with the six of them crammed into five seats, it was cosy, bordering on claustrophobic.

“Let’s have some fun.” Cal’s eyes were wide, his grin manic, and Pol felt the urge to grab on to Aleix’s hand for comfort.

They’d barely made it out of the driveway when Aleix had to free his hand from Pol’s grip, flexing it carefully as the blood returned, and Pol clung on to the seat in front of him.

Showing the Riders how to drive was one thing, but signing while driving was something else, and even for Cal it was a challenge.

In the end, Pol played translator while the Riders watched Cal’s every move, fascinated by the gearstick.

Pol was watching them watch Cal, and he didn’t notice where they were going until Cal stopped the car.

An abandoned car park.

[Now it’s your turn.] Cal jumped out, stumbling as he untangled himself from the seatbelt, and Polyccio slid into the driver’s seat.

At first, he drove calmly, but then he was begging Cal to show him ‘tricks’.

First up was parking, which was just reversing into a space marked out by sticks, and then there was some confusion as Cal tried to sign parallel parking, but eventually Polyccio was manoeuvring the car like a pro.

After that Mackenzie and Laser took their turns in the car, desperate to prove that they could drive as well as Polyccio.

By the time Laser parked the car between the sticks, all of the Riders looked so proud of themselves.

[What do you want to do now?] Aleix asked Laser, but he didn’t get a chance to answer.

[Can we get ice cream?] Polyccio looked at Laser and Mackenzie, waiting for them to agree.

[Of course.] Cal gestured to the car, and all the Riders aimed for the driver’s seat, and Pol snorted in laughter.

[Who is going to drive?]

Before Pol could even finish signing, Polyccio was in the driver’s seat, clicking his seatbelt on before gently revving the engine.

[Let’s go!]

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
